Shihai
by Blumenkranz
Summary: Eren, Armin and Mikasa love framing men as perverts but what happens when each of them get a taste of their own medicine? (MalexMale) (Non-Con) (Submission/Domination) (Molestation) Eren x Levi Armin x Erwin Mikasa x Jean
1. Chapter 1

~Erens POV~

Oh hi didn't see you there, let me start by introducing myself my names Eren. I'm 15, I have green eyes and brown hair and I like framing guys as perverts.

It's nothing personal, just money and the satisfaction that I can get away with it. I mostly do this on the subway as it is always crowded and a scene can be made. With the aid of my two best friends on the scene, it makes it more believable and afterwards we have fun with the hush money. Today was like any other day, me and my friends got on the subway and was skimming through the crowd to find a suitable pervert.

"There's one that might have a decent amount of cash" armin whispered to me

I looked to where his eyes were at and it was a middle-aged man with a suitcase.

"This'll be easy" I thought smugly

I scooted closer to the man and "accidentally" moved around.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled out staring accusingly at man but in my mind I was laughing my ass of at his expression. I had a glare on my face and a blush to make me look more embarrassed. The man turned to look at me and was still.

"H-huh?!" Gasped out the man

"You were touching my friend! Your so nasty!" Accused Armin

"Yea I saw too your gross!" Mikasa exclaimed

Everyone on the subway looked at the man in disgust and the man just stammered out

"W-what I didn't it must have been your bag!"

"He doesn't even have a bag! Your guilty as charged!" Armin spoke

"Geez throw him off of here we can't have a leering guy like this on the subway!" Suggested mikasa

"God we're good!" I thought victoriously

The three of us including the man we just framed got off the subway, we started mildly threatening him about how we going to spread his name over the Internet and label him as a molester.

He begged and offered us money to keep quiet and before he left, he gave me a envelope and hurriedly went away.

I opened the envelope and alot of money was in there, I smirked as we walked the other direction laughing mockingly

"I can't believe it worked again you guys we're really good at this don't you think?" armin said

"We're definitely good at this point but say eren you should let them get a touch once in awhile!" Mikasa said jokingly

"Hmm maybe their reactions are hilarious" I said satisfied

"Shes right eren indulge them a little!" Armin then slapped eren on the butt playfully making eren jump a little

"Armin!" I squeaked out

Armin just giggled through his hand. We split the money up and waved each other goodbye. Which reminds me, I have to catch the next train to get home. I look at the time

6:25pm

As I wait for the ride to come, I began pondering I really don't like molesters I don't know what I'd do if I actually met one. I'll just do what I regularly do, call them out on it. The next train came up and I got it, I held on to one of the hooks and used my other hand to text my friends. Before I knew it, I felt a hand massaging my butt. I withheld a gasp and continued texting.

The hand still hasn't moved and was still groping me. I slightly turn my head to get a glimpse of the man and noticed he was far stronger and taller than me than me with blonde hair undercut and blue eyes smirking.

"Is this guy a real molester?" I thought panicky

I just closed my eyes and hoped he would stop until another man stood up smiling. He was also taller and way stronger than me only he had a black undercut and grey eyes. I looked up fearful at him.

"U-um..."

He just continued to smile at me until I felt a hand groping my groin.

I gasped and dropped my phone from the sudden movement, a hand behind me rubbing me and now a hand in front rubbing me!

"There's two of them?!" No there's a whole group of them!" I thought frightened as I scan my surroundings noticing more men staring at my predicament in lust.

I try hard not to moan but these guys were rubbing my butt and my penis!

"This cant be happening! I thought in contempt

"S-son...of...a...bitch"

The hands were moving a little faster and I couldnt take this anymore!

"These bastards are real molesters I need to handle them as I should, let out a good scream and call them out on it.

I glare at them angrily and grabbed at the man in front of me wrist.

"This ends now!" I thought boastful in my mind

I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth it was the guy behind me smirking in amusement.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" I thought dumbfounded

"I won't let you do that today, you enjoy leading poor men around acting so smug afterwards you must like that sort of thing right little boy?" Said the blonde man

"How the hell does he know that about me?"

The man in front of me leaned towards my ear and whispered

"Your a cheeky little brat and interesting at that. I'll love subjugating you the most."

My eyes bulged in terror.

~First Submission~

The blonde was pinching my right nipple, rubbing gently at me balls through my pants while his black-haired friend was poking my left nipple and moving his fingers up and down my penis.

I was embarrassed that they were having their way with me, I bit my lip to stop the moans from escaping and squeezed my eyes tightly at the pleasure I was feeling. I don't like this I don't like this at all!

"Look at how hard you've gotten you may frame men into thinking that they've touched you but in reality you like this, you like being touched by older men." The grey-eyed man said seductively

"S-stop...it...or...else" I managed to mutter out

"Here let's humiliate you some more!" The grey-eyed man sadistically said.

Each of their hands lifted up my shirt and was now toying with my nipples hard.

I began to silently cry at the men staring at me, at them doing this to me, at everything!

"Isn't this enough for them?" "Can't they just let me go?" I thought confused

I cried even more as they went faster making me close to climax.

"What's the matter? I thought you didn't like this yet you look so close to cumming." Said the black-haired once again

"I hope you burn in hell you sick bastards!" I thought hatefully

"Ahhhh!"

I let out a scream as I came, panting

He just stared at me wickedly and smiled evilly. They let me go and I moved away from them as far as possible on the train.

~6:55pm~

I got off the train and ran towards the office of the head of the subway in this district to report what happened to me on the train today. I opened the door and entered yelling frantically.

"Mr Takashi sir a incident happened to me on the tra-" I stopped my sentence to see the chair slowly turn around and reveal the guy who did that stuff to me on the bus. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, just as I was about to turn to leave, the door was abruptly shut by the blonde guy from earlier.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I yelled out at them both stunned to see them again.

Instead of answering me, they yanked me, threw me against a nearby table and forcibly bended me over.

~Rape Scene~

The blonde man was holding my arms down against my back as the black-haired man pulled my pants down and was once again groping me through my boxers.

I was fighting to the end, I thrashed and squirmed as hard as I could but failed as they were both stronger than me resulting in me being held down.

As the blonde man was restraining me, he slid his hand through my boxers and was trying to pry a finger in my butt. I jolted at the intrusion and was sobbing hysterically.

"Not there not my butt!" I whimpered out

The blondie leaned over, still pumping his finger in and out of me

"Stop squeezing so tightly, relax itll feel better soon"

"

The fingering and the massaging came to a sudden stop and for a moment I thought it was over until the grey-eyed man pulled my boxers down and a zipper being unzipped.

My eyes widened in horror, no no no! Not my virginity, not my butt, not in such erogenous place!

"Stop this stop it right now!" I demanded

I moved around, trying to shake him off but I was held in place by both men. I trembled as I felt something hard rubbing itself against me.

"I'll make you feel good now"

Slowly, he put himself inside of me once he was halfway in me he thrusted himself in a single fluid motion.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed at the penis now inside of me. He wasn't gentle at all, rough and fast, back and forth. It hurts! It's a penis in my butt!

Why?!

"Does it feel good?"

"Screw you asshole!"

That only served to piss him off and go deeper making me cry out more than ever. I was screaming but no one was coming I eventually accepted this and let them do whatever they want to me. The man raping me saw my dullness and flipped me over to the front, threw my legs over his shoulders, and gripped my ankles his penis still inside me.

"Ah!"

"Show me that pretty face when you cum, you feel exhilarated when we are done.

He snaked a hand over my penis and began stroking me.

I said not a word and just let out pained whimpers.

He was sweating above me still with his evil grin, all I kept thinking was when will this torment be done for me? The blonde man was still restraining my hands above me smirking as the black-haired man continued to fuck me. The grey-eyed man was moving faster and faster signaling he was going to cum. I clenched my eyes, teeth, and hands together as he spread my legs as far as he could and came.

Before I passed out, I look at the man in front of me with dazed yet heated eyes.

"You'll pay for this you disturbing bastards"

~8:10pm Third Person POV~

Eren woke up on a bench clothed, looking around and found a note beside him. He picked it up thinking.

"Was everything just a dream?" He thought aloud

He stood up and started walking but stooped in his tracks. Gushes of cum slid down his thighs, soaking and staining his pants.

He read the note his hands shaking in the process and it said

"Let that be a reminder to you"

"Signed"

"Levi"

Eren just gripped the note and sank to the ground, hot tears running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

~Armins POV~

~5:12pm~

I was walking down the street hoping to catch the next train, I had to get to my grandfathers house before 7 or I'll get a hell of a scolding. I caught the train just in time, panting as I ran to get here. As I caught my breath, I noticed a man touching a lady and the lady being too embarrassed didn't say anything but whimpered. I slowly approached the man from behind and grabbed his wrist. He turned around scared at now being caught.

"That's enough now pervert!" I yelled at him in disgust.

I waited till the train stopped again and kicked him forward, those karate classes weren't here for nothing. I pinned him down and was awaiting for someone to call the police. Eventually, the police came and the lady up to me.

"Thank you so much young man" she squawked out

"It's no problem no-one deserves that be safe!" I waved goodbye but now that that's over I looked at the time.

~5:34pm~

"Crap guess I'll just have to walk it" I thought a little pissed off

I speed walked as fast as I could trying different routes to get a shortcut, only to find myself lost.

"Goddammit! I'm lost"

I was texting mikasa for direction and I tried walking again only to be pulled into a corner. It was a blonde-haired blue eyed man that looks he could be my dad. The man used one hand to bound my wrists together, I tried kicking him but he grabbed my ankle and lifted it up also to be bound with my wrists. Now I was just on one foot with on the ground, trapped.

"What the hell? Let me go!" I growled out

The mans smirk grew more and he gripped my wrists and ankle roughly causing ms to let out a pained groan.

"Poor kitten has some bite, trying to play good guy on the train but I will tame you...Mr Armin Arlet" the man whispered hotly in my ear. Who was this guy? How does he know me?

"W-who are you? I stuttered out

The man didnt answer but instead licked my cheek, I was disturbed at the action.

"Your so cute and fiesty I just might keep you" sexily said the man

"I twisted myself from him with only one thought.

"No!"

~Second Submission~

The man moved his large hand through my pants and was exploring me. I wildly tried to break free but he was too strong. I tried screaming but no one could hear.

"It's no use your mine" the man licked his ear

He kissed me passionately, his tongue filling my mouth and biting my lips drawing blood. He pulled away and started kissing and running trails down my neck, his finger was wiggling inside of me. I was trying my best not to cry, I was stronger than this I won't let him win!

"I'll get you for this!" I growled again

"Oh kitten you just don't understand do you?"

The finger was probing me, I was near climax. But I didn't want this.

"I'll make you understand soon"

He pumped the finger faster and I was sent over the edge.

"No!' I shouted as I came, he let go of me and I collapsed on the ground. My bangs and tears were overshadowing my vision the only thing I could make out was the man pocketing something before I passed out.

I opened my heavy eye-lids and let out a pained moan.

"Where...am...i?"

"Your in a love hotel and you will be dealt with" a deep voice told me

I jumped and swirled my head to the owner of the voice. It was the man from earlier, still smirking at me as if everything was a game to him. I try to pounce on him but I was punched in the stomach, the wind knocked out of me. I sputtered, coughed and held my stomach as he used this as a advantage. He jumped ontop of me, his weight holding me down. I noticed I was fully naked and squirmed with all my might. He once again pinned my hands above my head. My face was tomato red, why was this happening?

He was grinding against me and I just turned my head to the side with tear-filled eyes, hating this.

I felt the bed creak as the man reached over the other side of the bed and grab a item. I slowly opened one of my eyes to see what was in his hand and I gasp loudly. It was a vibrator! He turned the vibrator on and fully opened my legs, I try closing them but he pulled them apart once more. I writhed with all my strength and it still did not work, this man was too strong for me.

He was inching the vibrator next to my penis, I could almost feel the vibrations against me. He then rubbed it along my shaft making me cry out in conflicted pleasure. He continuously did this from the tip to the base and even my balls. My legs were trembling and I couldn't help but moan out.

"Your face says your in ectasy" blondie above me spoke

I mustered up some of my strength and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I'm not in the slightest!"

He deeply chuckled and turned the vibrator up a notch, I glared at him with so much animosity. I won't let you win this!

"Won't give in huh? Guess I'll just have to humiliate you to the core"

"What does he mean by that?" I thought exhaustively

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cellphone, it was my cellphone!

"Let's have chat with one of your friend as you are getting pleasured" he pressed some keys and now the phone was ringing

"No! Stop it!" Stop it!" stop it!" stop it!" I cried hopelessly

~6:25pm~

He put my phone on speaker and I heard Mikasas voice, my tears flowed non-stop

"Armin! Where have you been? You had me worried

"Quite a slut your friend is" he said

My stomach churned with dread at his response to mikasa.

"Who are you?" Mikasa said calmly

"You'll find out in time"

"What do you want?" Mikasas voice level was rising by each response my molester gave.

"Again in due time"

"Don't fuck with me I'll kill you where's my friend!?" Mikasa yelled through the phone.

He looked over at me and turned the vibrator up again, I muffled my scream.

"You really want to know?" Then listen" he moved the phone down to me so everything can be heard.

"T-turn it off! "Please" "Mikasa!" I'm s-so s-sorry!" I pleaded "I'm sorry that you have to hear me like this" I thought in anguish

"Armin where are you?!"

He must have put the vibrator on it's maximum because I started shaking uncontrollably and my words were cracking.

"N-No...hah...i-i-if y-you c-c-c-ome h-here t-they'll...ah!...get you too!"

I was losing it, I really was.

"Armin Armin!"

I didn't even hear my friends voice anymore, I didn't even know what the man said to mikasa after that. I was too far gone.

I came with a loud scream, my whole body twitching as I rode out my unwanted orgasm.

The man threw my phone on the drawer and proceeded to remove his clothes. I was out of breath still crying. I pray that this will be over quickly.

He flipped my over on my stomach and set my rear in the air, I look back at him and grinned sinfully.

"Do your worst old man"

His eyes slightly widened but nevertheless smiled.

He thrusted in all at once, I jerked back from the force and gripped the bed sheets. I didn't and won't scream for him, I won't lose, not to this sick son of a bitch. He went painfully slow to make sure I feel every bit of this. I gritted my teeth but stayed strong, he leaned over to my ear.

"I'll make sure to keep you when we are through"

"What the hell does that mean?" I thought

He hit at different angles within me until he hit something to make cover my mouth.

"What was that?"

"I found your sweet spot, let's find out if how strong you are"

I braced myself for the impact, he pulled all the way out and went right back in. He was in too deep, it was too much and him hitting me there was going overboard. I cried, yelled and screamed for him to stop this madness. He ignored my pleas and laughed. Warm tears fell onto the pillow below me, I was...I was so...ashamed. The pain and pleasure I shouldn't be feeling made me disgusted with myself. I wanted to vomit at how nasty and lewd this situation was, the man above me was grunting lowly near his end. His cum filled my insides and he pulled out of me. My body fell on it's own, my rear burns, my body overused and my mind has left me.

~10:55pm~

This was burned into my head and I don't think I'll ever forget this.

"You were so good now rest we have alot of things to do tommorow"

I wanted to strangle him but had no strength left so I fell again into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

~Mikasas POV~

I was on my bed texting eren and armin but both of them suddenly stopped texting, I was kinda worried I hope they're ok. My stomach growled and I went downstairs to rummage through the fridge only to find it empty.

"Looks like I have to go to the store again" I thought

I took some money with me, put on my signature scarf and headed out.

I entered a nearby store and bought all my favorite products, and left to go home. I fixed myself a snack and heard my cellphone ringing. It was armin.

~6:25pm~

"Armin where have you been? you had me worried" I said in relief

"Quite a slut your friend is" a deep voice said through the phone

My relief now turned into fear and panic.

"Who are you?" I said angrily

"You'll find out in time"

"What do you want?"

"Again in due time"

"Don't fuck with me I'll kill you where's my friend?!" I yelled through the phone

"You really want to know? Then listen"

I heard a vibrating and Armins screams

"T-turn off the phone!" "Please!" "Mikasa!" I'm s-so s-sorry!" pleaded armin

"Armin where are you?!"

The vibrations seemed to increase as Armins words started to disoriente

"N-No...hah... i-i-if y-you c-c-c-ome h-here t-they'll... ah!...get you too!

"Armin, Armin!" I desperately yelled out

I gripped the phone tightly as if it were to break as I again heard the man's voice.

"Sorry but we won't be returning him anytime soon his virginity and mind belongs to me now."

"I will find you you rapist" I clenched out

"I highly doubt that but please do try Mikasa Ackerman"

The line went dead

That call put too many questions and scenarios into my head.

"How did this guy know my name? Why does he have Armin? Does he intend to rape armin but why? Maybe even Eren too! I have to save them but where?" I thought all at once. I tried calling eren but no response in fact the phone was turned off. Consumed by fear and determination, I ran out the house and went up to different people asking about my friends. One person did see a blonde-haired kid with some guys in a love hotel. So thats where they are! I ran to the local hotel and asked the front desk man has he seen armin and he has in room number 101.

I rammed myself at the door and busted it down.

...it was no one there...

I analyze my surroundings until I was hit on the head with some inanimate object. I was knocked unconscious.

~6:45pm~

I wearily lifted my eyes open and groggily tried to sit up only to find my hands tied to the bed post. I noticed I was naked. I shivered as someone entered the room, it was the desk man from earlier smirking at me. He had a brown undercut with hazel eyes. I glared at him with everything I had.

"Let...me...go" I whispered spitefully

The man wasn't fazed in the slightest instead he stared down at her, albeit hungrily

"As if I would do that, you always try to play hero don't you? But now who will come save you?" The man teased taking his clothes off.

"Now let's have some fun"

~Final Submission~

He climbed ontop of me and yanked my hair up, and caressed my face.

"Such pretty hair and lovely skin" he said sickening to my ears.

He gently played with my breasts rubbing them together and squeezed them in his calloused hands. I closed my eyes shut and cried quietly.

For the first time in my life, I was truly afraid. I didn't like this situation, this is degrading and mind-breaking.

He saw my tears and gently kissed them away.

"It's ok you'll feel better I promise" he whispered sweetly

I blankly stare at the ceiling as he swirled his tongue on one of my nipples and used one of his hands to pinch and pull the other. I blocked everything out, I shut everything out. This didn't feel good to me so it wasn't hard to will myself from feeling anything.

He stopped his attack on my breasts and was now kissing my thighs. I didn't even move, not even for a second. He looked at me and looked at my scarf. He took it from the chair and now held it in his hands

My eyes shone with heartbreaking fear, my scarf! What was he going to do?

"Since you won't show me any attention, I'll make you show it". bitterly said my rapist

My scarf was beginning to rip agonizingly slow

My heart felt as it was being ripped apart just like my scarf right now and tears slipped out. I loved that scarf so much. It reminded me of when I was saved from a never-ending nightmare and the good times I had. So...why?!

I could take this, I could take anything else but not my scarf. I screamed in grief and anger. Why?! Why?! Why?!

-Riiiiip-

My scarf was ripped in two, some pieces scattered on the ground while main two pieces were separate from each other.

I watched tearfully as my beloved scarf was destroyed. My friends were being raped, I was soon to be raped, now my scarf was done for. It was too much too bear. Something inside me died today, I'm sure of it.

"I knew how much you loved it that scarf, I'll tear you like I did it"

This monster climbed back onto me and was rubbing my clitoris harshly, it hurt but I didn't let it show. He won't get the better of me. He stuck two fingers in me, still rubbing me hard. I stayed silent through the pain, loathing this man with every fiber of my being. He pulled back and positioned himself at my entrance. He kissed my stomach and laughed.

"Maybe...if I'm lucky you'll have a baby" he snickered

He went in at a slow pace until he reached the hilt, I cried incessantly at the penetration.

"Damn your tight" he moaned out.

He took his time with this as he went at a medium pace, my lifeless black eyes was sadly looking at the wall. He moaned more as he went faster, all I could think about was how to kill this man. He took the last thing I had to keep me pure and I will seek retribution for this, for my friends. He unexpectedly finished fast and came in me and on me. I feel abused to the highest, I feel sick. I sobbed with despair and humiliation.

~9:45pm~

"There's no need to cry mikasa next time you will have a reason to cry" was all I heard before I drifted into a coma-like state.


	4. Chapter 4

~Levis POV~

Im levi and I like...to prey on people. I've been like this since I was 16, I'm 32 now. I have a thing for domination over others which leads to rape. I can't help it but I've accepted it, male or female it doesn't matter to me. My friend Erwin and his friend Jean have the same interests, lucky me to find them. We prey just about anywhere, but moreso on the subway as I have complete access over it ever since my uncle died and me being his nephew I took over it as his last dying wish. Lately I have been keeping a eye over a boy on his friends. They liked to frame men into money, touching someone isn't against the law so why be patronized for it? Today was like any other day, I stood in the background keeping a lookout for the boy and his friends.

Speaking of the devil, they boarded the train and I watched as the blonde-haired kid whispered something in the boys ear.

They both looked into the direction of a middle-aged man with a suitcase. The green-eyed boy smirked and bam he framed and labeled the man as a pervert, his friends backing him up. I just chuckled softly. They all left the train and I awaited erwins return. Eventually he came and we intiated conversation.

"I think today's the day we deal with those brats don't you think Erwin?" I suggested

"You are indeed right levi, I cant contain my desire for the blondie any longer"

I smirked, finally I can dominant that child and make him submit to me

And to my joy, the green-eyed boy came back on the train sooner than expected and right in between me and erwin!

I stared at him through my bangs and admired his face, he was tan and had such beautiful eyes. I want to see those eyes in pain, in forced pleasure. I signaled to Erwin and he nodded. Erwin began touching the boy but at first glance the boy seemed unfazed still texting on his phone. But I stood up and smirked at him and slowly reached out cupping and massaging his groin. He lost control after that dropping his phone he muttered a strangled

...s-son...of...a...bitch

His voice was lovely, I wonder how his screams will be

With me in the front and erwin in the back, this boy will falter. I felt him get hard under the touches but he was willing himself not to feel the pleasure

I felt a hand grab my wrist and the brat had a glare to me, he was about to scream until Erwin covered his mouth.

"I won't let you do that today, you enjoy leading poor men around acting so smug afterwards you must like that sort of thing right little boy?

The boy was shocked to know that we knew this information about him, his face gave it away. I leaned over to his ear and whispered

"Your a cheeky little brat and interesting at that. I'll love subjugating you the most"

We forced him to sit down between us and opened his legs touching him in any place we could, humiliating him as much as possible. He tried his best not to moan, I knew he was enjoying it so I teased him.

"Look how hard you got you may frame men into thinking that they've touched you but in reality you like this."

"S-stop...it...or...else" The boy managed to stammer out

So he still have bite left? That will change soon enough

"Here let's humiliate you some more!" I said in excitement

We touched him through his clothes making him cry silently don't worry it'll be over soon. His face told me he was near climax and I couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"What's the matter? I thought you didn't like this yet you look so close to cumming" I taunted

He just remained silent and I was enjoying this far more than expected.

He came with a scream, I smiled and we let him go he practically jumped away us clearly embarrassed and ashamed. We left back to the subway office and not even 30 minutes later the boy returned to report what happened. He cut his sentence short as he saw us again. I was more than pleased. Erwin slid the door shut, starling the boy. Instead of answering his question, we yanked him(they boy giving a pretty good fight),

threw him against the table and bended him over. I pulled his pants down and touched his buttocks, thighs and legs feeling the soft skin underneath my hands. Erwin was holding him down(due to him still fighting back) and preparing the boy for me. He was a virgin I can tell, Iiked this boy he had more fight in him than any person I did this too, it makes me want more of him...all of him. We stopped the assault on the boy to give him a bit of hope for what was to come next. Me and Erwin smiled at each other, then smiled at the being beneath us. I pulled his underwear down and pulled my cock out.

"Stop this! "Stop it right now!" The boy pleaded but it's not what he wants...it's what I want.

The boy was shaking incessantly and moved around trying to get away but I held his hips in place. I entered him halfway then all the way causing a long scream from the boy. I wasted no time and pounded him as hard as I could. He was very tight I must say this may be the first time I cum quickly. I looked down at the trembling boy and asked him

"Does it feel good?"

"Screw you asshole!" He angrily replied

That pissed me off but I had another idea, I flipped him over on his back and fucked him more putting more strain and pain within him. His face turned into pained horror and eventually gave up on trying to fight. I came soon after as I pulled out of him, the boy looked at me with such fire and ferocity in his eyes that it could have been Satan himself.

"You'll pay for this you disturbing bastards" he vowed before he went unconscious

I laughed, I really really liked this boy! Such anger! Such hate! Such willpower! This boy was something I imagined but I had to let him go for now. I put his clothes back on and layed him on the table. I wrote a short note to him and I carried him to a seluded bench putting the note beside him. I gave him a ghostly kiss on the lips before leaving.

I have a feeling that we'll meet soon again even if we don't he has a reminder for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

~Erwins POV~

I was following that blonde shota aroung, I couldn't help it he was so cute and small. He was quite fiesty I had to admit as I saw him throw a guy off the train for touching a woman but now thanks to his so called good deed he can't get home. Poor boy doesn't he know predators out here like me would love to sweep him up?

He was getting frustrated by the looks of him not knowing directions. It's amazing how he doesn't notice my presence. I think it's time to make a move now. I pulled him into a corner and bounded his wrists with one of my hands, he tried kicking but I caught his leg and lifted it along with his wrists so he was standing on one foot.

"What the hell? Let me go!"

Temper, temper I smirked at him and I gripped his leg and wrists roughly earing a pained groan from my uke.

"Poor kitten has some bite, trying to play good guy on the train but I will tame you...Mr Armin Arlet" I whispered to him

His shocked face gives me pleasure to my groin, he must have been oblivious to everyone and everything around him.

"W-who are you?" He asked

I didn't respond but I did lick his cheek.

"Your so cute and fiesty I just might keep you"

He tried twisting himself away but to avail.

I explored his whole neither regions, kissing him as hard as I could, running my tongue over his neck. I probed him, he was tight it felt like my finger was going to break, I cant wait to be inside but in due time.

He was enjoying this, you may deny it but you will accept this soon.

"I'll get you for this!" He glared at me he looked like a man kitten like that

"Poor kitten you just don't understand do you?"

He was trying his best not to feel any pleasurs from this, I was going to enjoy breaking this one.

"I'll make you understand soon" I pumped my finger more within him until he came

"No!" As he collapsed to the ground I pocketed his cellphone, this would be of good use later on. I picked him up and carried him to one of the hotels I own. I lay my uke down and couldn't help but admire his face. So cute. Soon enough, my uke woke up.

"Where...am...i?"

"Your in a love hotel and you will be dealt with"

He swirled his head to face me, he tried to pounce on me but I punched him square in the stomach. I threw him back on the bed and grinded on him. I reached over the bed to grab the vibrator that was there, his frightened eyes looking at it. I pleasured him with the vibrator taking pleasure in his whines and his precious face. I smiled

"Your face says your in ectasy" I teased

"I'm not in the slightest!" He gritted out

I chuckled and turned the vibrator up a notch resulting in him trembling uncontrollably. This wasn't enough, I want him begging

"Won't give in huh? Guess I'll just have to humiliate you to the core"

I reached in my pocket and pulled out his cellphone, enjoying his state of shock.

"Let's have a chat with one of your friends as your getting pleasured"

I searched through his contacts and called a random number

"No! Stop it!" Stop it!" Stop it!" Stop it!" He cried so desperately, now that's what I wanted to hear scream more for me boy! Scream more!

I put the phone on speaker and waited until I heard a soft voice on the other end of the line

"Armin! Where have you been?" You had me worried" the girl spoke with concern but I'll change that soon enough

"Quite a slut your friend is"

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out in time" I already knew who she was but I wouldn't let her know who I was

"What do you want?" Her voice was turning high pitched, I mentally laugh

"Again in due time"

"Don't fuck with me I'll kill you where's my friend?!" She shrieked through the phone

Temper, Temper child you'll find out soon enough because you already have something that will be in store for you later.

I looked back at little armin and turned the vibrator at its maximum, he tried muffling his screams but that will prove to be futile.

"You really want to know? Then listen" I turned the phone around so it was directly near his pretty little mouth

"T-turn it off!" Please" "Mikasa!" I'm s-so s-sorry!"

Oh poor boys voice is breaking with each word how sweet he must really feel bad that his friend is hearing him like this. Too bad!

"Armin where are you?!" The girl shouted in desperation

"N-no...hah...I-i-if...y-you...c-c-c-ome h-here t-they'll...ah!...get you too!"

This boy is trying so hard to be strong but it's useless, not only that he doesnt want his friend involved...it's too late for that that green-eyed kid was first, you were next and now she's next and it's nothing none of you can do to stop it!

He was losing it, I can tell hes trying he really is but again it's useless!

"Armin!" "Armin!"

I pull the phone away from him so I was now talking

"Sorry but we won't be returning him anytime soon his virginity and mind belongs to me now."

It was true, after all who would be unbroken after this encounter?

"I will find you you rapist" she responded back I can't wait for her to break as well

"I highly doubt that but please do try Mikasa Ackerman"

I hung up, I knew she would be in fear that I had her friend and knew her name. She was probably having a panic attack with all the ideas and questions that might pop in her head concerning her and her friends. No matter she will be dealt with later on, right now I'm concerned about the shota in front of me.

Before long, he came and I undressed myself and set him into position. What suprised me greatly was that he still had bite left as he turned around and smiled at me.

"Do your worst old man"

You asked for it kid

I pushed myself in him with no warning and no preparation, I'll show him my worst for him. I even went slow so he could feel every bit of this. His pleas and cries just drove me to pound him more. I leaned over to his ear and whispered

"I'll make sure to keep you when we are through"

He would make a good pet or a maid maybe even a servant either way he'll be mines

I found his sweet spot as he knew that I hit it

"What was that?"

"I found your sweet spot, let's find out how strong you are"

This would surely break him, the unwanted pleasure he's feeling pushed him over the edge as we both came. He falls forward, seemingly lifeless

"You were so good now rest we have alot of things to do tommorow"

I loved this, I loved it so much I will do this again and again until you learn!

I wonder how he'll fare when he finds out his friends have been used and abused, he'll probably kill himself.

When he fell asleep, I called jean and set the plan for mikasa in place.

Your next my dear


End file.
